Ten Days to Remember
by The Stag and the Doe
Summary: Ten years. Ten days that James Potter will never, ever forget.


**EDIT: Re-uploaded, after adding in a few bits and pieces, now that I'm fully awake :)**

**Let me know what you think.**

September 1st, 1971

That was the day he met Lily Evans.

She'd grudgingly let James and the three other boys he'd met on the platform into her compartment, where she was sitting alone by the window, her eyes red and puffy. Barely taking notice of her, except for her shock of red hair and startling green eyes, they squeezed in and he struck up conversation with the boy who'd sat opposite him, who was leaning back in his seat, grinning lazily. James had rarely spoken to girls before. They were annoying, and always wanted to do stupid things. Boys were much more fun.

As the train clattered along past the countryside, James and Sirius already laughing raucously like best mates, the door opened, and there stood a pallid-looking boy with a large nose, already in his robes, who promptly sat down opposite her. They talked quietly, and James paid no attention to them, until the boy mentioned that she should be in Slytherin.

"Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He looked up at Sirius, laughing.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said, not smiling.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" James lifted an invisible sword.

"'_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'_ Like my dad." Snape made a disapproving noise. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy - "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius. He and James roared with laughter, as the redhead and her friend promptly got up and left. James watched the back of her head as it disappeared out of the compartment, and didn't give it another thought.

February 19th, 1973

That was the day he hated Lily Evans.

Snivellus and Mulciber had been trailing behind them as they left the Great Hall to wander around the grounds before Charms, not bothering to lower their voices. Peter laughed as James and Sirius pretended to run around hexing each other, stumbling along the dewy grass slightly. Remus just sighed and shook his head, smiling. The boys, now second-years, had gotten along instantly. Having the dorm to themselves, they stuck together like glue, James and Sirius leading the pack.

Snape sneered at them as they watched on, several paces behind them.

"Look at them, pathetic Potter and his friends, playing pretend," he said, making sure they could hear him.

"Why don't we show them what a real duel's like? How about it, Snape?"

"Sounds like a plan." They both pulled out their wands, striding over to where the Gryffindors stood. Mulciber flicked his wand at James, who began to sprout unpleasant-looking boils. Furious, he jumped at them, Sirius a split-second behind him.

"Prats!" They started to attack them with their bare hands, neither of them knowing enough curses to do any real damage. Peter and Remus hung back anxiously, unsure if they should intervene. As Sirius was blasted onto his back, winded, another voice was heard.

"Leave him alone, Potter!" Evans marched over, looking menacing, her hair blazing. "You're such idiots! Can't you stop fighting for two -"

"Potter! Black! Detention!" Professor McGonagall had joined the scene, looking equally menacing. "And you too, Snape! Mulciber! Fighting on school grounds, I will not tolerate it! Like Muggles, no less!"

"Professor, it wasn't their fault, Sn-"

"Silence, Pettigrew. You four, Mr Filch's office, 7pm." She walked off huffily, Snape and Mulciber disappearing soon after. James turned to Evans.

"Why on earth do you stand up for him, Evans? He's a Slytherin!"

"So what? He's my friend, and he's not a smart-ass, foul-mouthed git like you!"

"Ah, come on, Evans. We're better than that. We don't sit around plotting murder and learning the Dark Arts in our spare time." He grinned and brushed a hand through the bird's nest on his head, stepping towards her.

"Leave me alone, Potter! I hate you!" She glared at them all, fists clenched, and stormed away. James shook his head.

"I hate her."

December 7th, 1973

That was the day he began to admire Lily Evans.

It was an average day, an average lesson. James and the others sat in the back of the class, playing hangman on the edge of Peter's parchment, huddling together to keep warm. Every now and then, they would look up, smirking at something the professor had said. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and they had started studying werewolves. No student but the four of them knew that Remus turned into a fully-fledged monster once a month. It had become a bit of a running joke between them.

"Werewolves are vicious creatures, their human minds not…"

"Wrong. Remus isn't vicious, are you?" James grinned. Remus tried to laugh.

"You guys haven't ever seen me, though."

"Not for lack of trying. Come on, just let us come with you, we'll be alright," wheedled Sirius. As Remus rolled his eyes, James turned his head to the front of the class as Miss Perfect raised her hand.

"Sir, if werewolves don't attack animals, then could an Animagus control one?" Evans asked.

"Well, theoretically, yes, though it would still be incredibly dangerous…"

"That's what we should do!" whispered Sirius excitedly. "We'll become Animagi!" Peter looked at him anxiously.

"I don't know, it takes years, and we'd have to get registered…"

"Ah, come on, who cares about all of that. What do you say, Remus?" Remus frowned.

"I don't know, I think Peter's right. And plus, it's like the professor said, it'd still be dangerous." Sirius smirked and turned to James.

"Come on, mate, let's do it. We'll go to the library after lunch."

"This school has a library?" James stifled a laugh, glancing back at the front again. He silently thanked Evans for the idea.

September 10th, 1974

That was the day he decided he had a crush on Lily Evans.

Their fourth year had just scarcely begun, but already the professors were putting on the OWL pressure. Every lesson seemed to now revolve around how important the coming exams were, for not only the rest of their schooling, but for their future after school. But with the Death Eater regime starting to become more prominent, James was becoming more sceptical about what the future would hold. They could all be murdered the day they leave. How were exams going to help them?

That Tuesday found James sitting in Potions, partnered with Evans, much to her dismay. She bustled around the desk, refusing to talk to him, and so he sat back a bit, letting her get on with it and half-wishing he was down the back, where Sirius's laugh echoed towards him. He watched her silently, flicking through his textbook.

"It says here you have to crush the valerian root…" He pushed the book closer to her, pointing at the fading diagram. She turned to him, and for a moment James thought she looked surprised, but her expression quickly changed to something he couldn't quite place.

"Potter, you've got to let it stew for twenty minute first. But, by all means, crush away." She brushed her hair out of her face again and pointed to the large, roughly skinned root, barely acknowledging him.

"Are you asking for _my_ help, Evans?" He smirked, reaching across the desk to grab it.

"Kindly shut up, Potter. We're _supposed_ to be doing this together." She looked up at him, annoyed, and for the briefest moment, their eyes met. And something changed. She really was quite pretty. No longer the small, skinny girl from first year. She was smart, and, admittedly, a little funny. Intriguing.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" But she was _Lily Evans._ He blinked, trying to snap himself out of it.

"Nothing, nothing." Picking up the valerian root, he started to prepare it, and she turned back to their cauldron. What was going on? Was he… attracted… to Evans? No. He couldn't be. He promptly tried to forget about her. But for the rest of the lesson, James couldn't help but glance at her occasionally, noticing the small habits she had. How she would bite her lip when she stirred the potion. Crinkle her forehead when she reread the instructions. James Potter was falling for Lily Evans.

June 7th, 1976

That was the day he knew he loved Lily Evans.

The afternoon had turned into quite the fiasco. After Evans had stormed off by the lake, James had continued to taunt Snape until Remus had finally come out of his shell and put an end to it and shooed everyone away. They trudged back up to Gryffindor Tower, where Mary Macdonald had none too quietly informed them, that Evans was in their dorm, furious at the lot of them. She had proceeded to walk upstairs, slamming the door. After shrugs and mutters from the others, the three of them also went up to bed.

James sat by the fire into the night, not bothering to study for his Herbology OWL the next day, but rummaging through his bag. Evans, it seemed, was no longer friends with Snape, and it was apparently his fault. He stared into the dying flames angrily. _Snape_ had called her a mudblood, not him. And yet somehow, flashes of guilt kept passing through him. Absentmindedly, he pulled out a screwed-up piece of parchment, his fingers tracing the 'L.E.' he'd scrawled earlier in the day, during his exam.

"What are you doing to me, Evans?" It puzzled him to no end that she kept turning him down. He was popular, funny, the Quidditch hero. He was sure he was doing everything right. And she hated his very existence.

And he was ridiculously in love with her, flaming red temper and all.

July 24th, 1977

That was the day he knew he had to do something about Lily Evans.

He was having a stressful summer, to say the least. Lily still hated him, despite the multiple letters he'd written to try prove otherwise. Sirius had shown up on his doorstep though, first week. His parents had kicked him out. It was nice to have a bit of company in the big empty house. But that was really where the enjoyment stopped. His father, who was much too old to still be in an office, was constantly having to stay late into the night at the Ministry. At the rare times that he would see him, he looked exhausted. And then came the letter. James and Sirius were staying the night at Remus's. His father's owl turned up in the middle of the night, with a note saying his mother was sick. Very sick.

He sat by her bed, on the verge of falling asleep. After being reassured by the healers, and by his mother herself, that she would live, Sirius and his dad had gone to get food. James hadn't eaten in what felt like days. He rubbed at his eyes, pushing his glasses back on.

"James Potter," whispered a voice from the bed. He looked up. His mother was looking back at him.

"Mum…" He immediately moved his chair closer. "How are you feeling?"

"You worry too much, James. I told you, I am _fine_. Are you? Being rejected multiple times has to hurt." Her eyes flicked to the door quickly. He looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Sirius mentioned it in passing the other day. From what you've told me before, Lily is quite some girl." He shrugged it off, not really wanting to talk about it.

"It doesn't matter."

"James." She looked at him, her eyes piercing his. "Tell me about her." He studied the ground intently, not believing he was really having this conversation.

"I love her," he croaked. "I've never wanted anything else so badly. But she hates me. I'm an arrogant prat." She laughed softly."

"She has a point."

"Mum, you're supposed to agree with _me_!"

"_James_. Relax. You can be a decent person when you try. Just stop trying to impress her so much. She'll see you." He looked at her, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Am I ever wrong?" He laughed to himself. No, she wasn't. As he watched his mother fall asleep, weak and frail, he was filled with renewed hope. He vowed to prove to Evans - no, Lily – that he was every bit the gentleman he had always told her.

February 7th, 1978

That was the day he finally went out with Lily Evans.

It had been surprisingly easy. After the prefect meeting earlier in the week, James and Lily had stayed behind to fix up the patrol schedule for the coming weeks. A lot had changed between them. Becoming Head Boy, if a bit of a shock at first, had turned out to be immensely beneficial to his plan to prove his maturity. And he spent a lot more time with Lily. She seemed to approve of him nowadays, and though they weren't quite friends, she appeared to enjoy his company. Right before they left for the common room, he asked her out. Again. She nodded, before mumbling something about needing to go to the library.

"You are the biggest git I have ever had the misfortune to meet, James Potter." But she smiled.

"You called me James. How did you know what my first name was?" he joked. They had just walked out of Honeydukes, James downright refusing to let Lily pay for anything.

"Shut up. I agreed on a date. Behave, or that's all you're going to get." James noticed, however, that she didn't let go of his hand all the way to The Three Broomsticks.

"Lily, you love me, you know you do." He smirked as they sat down at a table near the back of the bar, away from prying eyes. "How long have you known it?" She looked at him, her eyes narrowed, and then sighed.

"Christmas, sixth year, maybe."

"What? And you decided you just wouldn't tell me?" He gaped at her.

"So? You were still a prat. I have _standards_, James. Anyway, you grew up. What happened, anyway?"

"I had an interesting summer." He smiled slightly, making a mental note to thank his mother.

"Seems like it." She blushed and fell silent, sipping her butterbeer. He just sat and watched her, wondering if things could possibly be any more perfect.

"Lily, I've told you this before, but I love you. And I mean it."

"I know. I- I love you too, James."

August 27th, 1978

That was the day he loved Lily Potter.

The proposal had been far from prepared. They had sat on the edge of the lake, watching the sunrise, days before their last Easter break at Hogwarts. She hadn't even met his parents yet, nor he hers. He hadn't even gotten a _ring_. But he'd blurted it out before he could stop himself, and she just stared at him. Of course, she'd said, without a moment's hesitation. So they were engaged. She met his parents; he bought a ring. The NEWTs flashed by, and he could hardly focus on them at all. True to form, James had left getting his dress robes to the last minute. It was a miracle he wasn't wearing track pants and a Quidditch sweater.

"Do you, James Charlus, take Lily Amelia…?" She practically shone in the noonday sunlight, and James could not have possibly stopped himself from staring at her as much as he did.

"I do."

"I do."

"Then I declare you bonded for life." James kissed her, hard, blissfully unaware of the two-dozen or so people watching. Lily Potter was the only thing that mattered. Everything was right with the world. And he, James Potter, was now married to the girl he had been chasing after for so long. However much he stumbled through his vows, she still agreed to love him forever. And he loved her more than anything else.

The reception passed by in a blur, but he was vaguely aware that Lily didn't let him out of her sight once. Not through all the photos, not through all the speeches. He had to remember to tell Sirius that his speech was ridiculously inappropriate, but brilliant. But not now.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"You do not, you prat."

"Says who?"

"Says your _wife._"

"I still love you." He sat across from her, having drunk a few too many glasses of champagne. But all the Death Eaters in the world couldn't ruin this moment. "And I swear, I'll protect you forever."

"Forever's a long time, Potter."

"I know it is, Evans."

"That's Potter to you, Potter."

July 31st, 1980

That was the day he met his son.

They were only twenty. Far, far too young to have a child, some would say. Especially considering the circumstances. But James didn't care. The day Lily told him she was pregnant, he could have cried with happiness. It only served to underline the fact that she was there, every single day of his life, choosing to be with him. He knew it would be hard. He knew they would be in danger, under constant threat of the Death Eaters. But none of that mattered. He had his family. He had love.

He thought his hand might have started to go numb. Lily was lying down beside him, shrieking herself hoarse, and gripping to his hand for dear life. It nearly destroyed him to see her in so much pain.

"Nearly there, nearly there…"

"JAMES!"

"It's alright, breathe, one last push…" He pressed his lips to her hand, willing it to be over soon.

"Shut up!" He almost laughed. That was his Lily, stubborn, strong, Lily. A cry broke the air, and James let out the breath he was holding, unaware of how much he was shaking. Lily let go of his hand, and he could see it throbbing. But he ignored it. In her arms, she held a bundle of blankets, and was making soft cooing noises. James could feel the wetness in his eyes as he moved closer.

"Come and meet your dad, Harry."

"Harry?" Lily shrugged.

"I think it fits. Why, don't you like it?" She handed over their son, and James shook his head.

"It's perfect." He looked down, staring into a pair of eyes identical to the ones he'd been staring at for nearly seven years. A dark mess of hair nearly obscured them. "Hey, Harry," he whispered.

"Harry James Potter. I think he's got your hair, unfortunately. It'll be a nightmare." Lily smiled at them both.

"You just wait until your godfather sees you. He'll go nuts, I know it." He bent down to gently kiss his forehead, tears slowly dripping down his nose. "I'll keep you safe. I promise."

October 31st, 1981

That was the day he died to protect them.

James was slowly losing his cool. If it hadn't been for Harry, and Lily, he would have already cracked. He hated being holed up, unable to do anything. He couldn't even go out into the yard for some fresh air. Dumbledore had cast the Fidelius Charm last week. Sirius was meant to be Secret-Keeper, but they decided Peter would be less suspected. James hadn't seen either of them for days. Or Remus. Dumbledore had taken his invisibility cloak. He felt like he was in a prison. Albeit one with his family. Harry was growing so fast. Lily was still unbelievably in love with him. And he loved them both.

Halloween was gradually drawing to a close for another year, and the shrill laughter from outside began to fade. It had been a quiet sort of day. But Harry appeared to have enjoyed watching the small children all dressed up parade past their window, oblivious to the house that was there.

James sat on the couch in the sitting room, making smoke rings puff out of his wand. Harry squealed, jumping up and down in front of him, his tiny fists reaching up to swipe at them.

"James, time for bed, I think." Lily stood in the doorway, beaming. James pretended to sigh heavily.

"Hear that, Harry? No, I don't think I did either," he said, grinning. But he picked him up anyway, carrying him over. "Daddy loves you." Harry made a small, tired gurgling sound in response. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Can you clear the -" A click interrupted her. They both froze. James's heart rate suddenly shot up.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -" Lily ran up the stairs, carrying Harry, as a burst of green light filled the hallway, and James Potter lay dead on the floor, as he tried to buy his wife and son time.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside now."

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"

A scream pierced the room as Lily Potter fell to the ground. Neither Harry nor Voldemort knew it, but her love, James's love, still lingered in the room as a reminder of who they were, shielding Harry from harm. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. James and Lily lived on inside of him.

Those were the days James Potter knew he would never, ever forget.


End file.
